The trampoline
by Foreverdreamingabouteverything
Summary: Come on, come with me! I know a place where we can talk alone, the boy said. He was smiling the cutest and most sincere smile I have ever seen. His eyes were sparkling with honey and hazel color. My mind know that I should say no , but...


**This is my first time posting, and english is not my first language. But I hope you like this, and maybe I write more chapters.**

The trampoline

«Come on, come with me! I know a place where we can talk alone,» the boy said. He was smiling the cutest and most sincere smile I have ever seen. His eyes were sparkling with honey and hazel color. My mind know that I should say «no», but my heart, that now was beating very hard in my chest, told me to run with him.

«What is your name?» I told my mind that if I knew his name, he would not be a stranger anymore.

«Blaine» he answered.

It was the last day of the school trip. Tomorrow everyone would be going home to where-ever they belong. During the nights we stayed in some cabins down by the lake. It was a beautiful place and I loved the camp-atmosphere it was giving.

Because it was the last evening it was a fire down by the beach and on my way there I tripped and fell over in the gras. When I started to get up I got a funny feeling in my chest and I looked around. There he was. The one with the golden eyes, the one Mercedes told me were staring at me the day before, the one I actually have been secretly searching for all day. My friends were no longer to be seen. They were probably already down by the fire.

«Hi» he said, «Are you alright?»

«Ehm…y-yes, I th-think so.» Ok, like _now_ was a good time to start stuttering. He held out his hand for me to take and he helped me up on my feet.

«Thank you» I could still feel his hand in mine and he did not show any signs of letting go. He was so beautiful. Dark, curly hair and an adorable smile. And those eyes…I could not stop staring.

And so we come to this: I knew his name and he wanted to be alone. A stranger named Blaine. My head and my heart were having an internal fight. I opened my mouth to speak again, but nothing came out.

«Oh….I didn`t mean…I just…eh..» It was Blaines turn to stutter and his hand left mine like he burnt himself. «I just ment that, that there is so crowded down on the beach, and I..I would like to get to know you and that would be easier I-if I ca-can hear you. And now I´m just babling. I´m sorry, I´ll just leave you alone. Sorry» The last word came out like a whisper and he started to turn away from me.

«Kurt» I said with a low voice.

«What?» Blaine turned back to look at me.

«My name is Kurt. And I would love to be alone.» I could see the disappointment in his eye before I realized what I´ve said.

«No! I ment alone… with you» My face is turning red and I can feel the blood pumping in my veins. His smile almost knock me over, and butterflies are dancing in my stomach.

Blaine is guiding me to a place past the last cabin where there is a small meadow. At the edge of the meadow there are some trees and they are forming a perfect hiding place from the beach. There is actually a small playground there also. With to swings, a sandbox and a trampoline.

«Wow, I didn´t know about this place.»

«I actually came here with my parents once» Blaine said. «When I was 8 years old. And the man who owns the cabins told me about it. I don´t know why, but very few people come here. I like that it is quiet, and it is beautiful and it reminds me of that summer years ago when I was really happy with my family» I can see something sad in Blaines eyes. Just for a small moment, and then it is gone.

I want to ask him about his family. But I don´t. Instead I ask him where he is from and which school he is attending. «Westerville, Dalton Academy» he answers.

«Wow! Private school. I never known anybody rich enough to attend private school» I said and my face once again turned red. Because that did not sound very nice. «I`m sorry, I didn´t mean… I..»

«Don`t worry, I know what people say about private schools. It is not always true though…Not everyone there is spoiled brats with lots of money. And I have a lot of great friends, some rich, yes, but they do not brag about it. But I had other reasons than money for attending Dalton» Blaine turns away but I can see that look again.

«Come on» he suddenly says and he reach for my hand and drag me towards the trampoline.

«What are you doing, Blaine?»

«I want to jump on this!» He is very exited and he is already jumping in front of me on the ground. He looks so adorable, almost like a little puppy. I follow him up on the trampoline. «I haven`t done this in years» I say.

«I can hold your hand I you want to?» Blaine once again holds out his hand for me to take, and I do not hesitate. I really like the feeling of his hand in mine, and I really like the way this beautiful boy makes me feel innside.

And the we start jumping and I feel like a kid again. So carefree and relaxed. Except for my heart…My heart is trying to explode or something, it beating very fast. But I like it.

We are jumping up and down for several minutes, and suddenly I twist my ankle. There is no way I am going to hold my self up, and my hand is still linked with Blaines, and I can see how this is going to end but there is nothing I can do. We both fall over on the trampoline. I fall on my back with Blaines body on top of me, facing towards me.

Blaine stares at me for a little while and the ha suddenly rolls over on his back. «I`m sorry, Kurt, I fell…I…Oh my God, I`m so, so sorry! Are you hurt?»

«No, I`m fine. I was the one who fell, I twisted my ankle and I couldn`t let go of your hand on my way down.»

«How`s your an…»

«Don`t worry, I`m fine» I cut him of. And I feel the laughter bubbling up inside of me. And I can hear Blaine is trying to hold it in, but he can`t. And we are on our backs,side by side, on a trampoline, laughing and laughing.

We have been laughing for several minutes, and my stomach hurts in a good way and I feel completely happy. And all of a sudden the laughter stills, and I can feel Blaines hand in mine again.

We lay there silent for a long while. The stars are shining over us, and I can't remember when the night fell upon us.

«Kurt?»

«Yes?»

«Can I kiss you?»

 **So what did you think?**

 **Please write a comment**


End file.
